srwogfandomcom-20200213-history
Alteisen Riese
The Alteisen Riese is a Personal Trooper piloted by Kyosuke Nanbu in the Super Robot Wars Original Generations game and its sequels. Design and Development The counteroffensive strategy “Operation Plantagenet” became the turning point for the Earth side in the conflict between earthlings and aliens called “The Inspector Incident”. It was during said operation that Lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu's Alteisen was seriously damaged in battle against the special machine Soulgain piloted by Axel Arma. The Altesein lost its limbs, but since its torso was relatively less damaged, a repair work using spare parts had been considered. However, according to Dr. Marion Radom's idea, a large scale remodeling work was initiated based on an Alteisen strengthening plan to combat special machines that Kyosuke had previously suggested.1/144 Alteisen Riese manual The legs were produced based on Weißritter spare parts and their propulsive power was enhanced by increasing the size of the calves' vernier thrusters. It was equipped with the Revolving Bunker on the right arm which has a powerful piercing power but considerably hurts the machine's balance, that was the reason it was not used in the Alteisen. The left arm was equipped with a 5-barrel Chain Gun that had better rapid-fire performance and longer effective range. In addition, the Avalanche Claymores, which are larger than the Alteisen's Square Claymores, were mounted in the shoulders, achieving an increase in the number of loaded bursting steel sphere bullets. Furthermore, the machine's mobility rose due to the installation of Large Flexible Thrusters in the back and Tesla Drive Balancers on the shoulder's sides. However, those Tesla Drives were used to regulate the machine's balance due to the added weight and to improve its rushing ability, rather than being for solo flight under gravity. As described above, due to the armor reinforcement in various parts, the machine got inevitably bigger, so “Riese”(giant in German) was added to the Alteisen's name after it was strengthened in the remodeling. The Alteisen Riese possessed unprecedented firepower and rushing ability for a Personal Trooper, but there wasn't time to adequately perform all sorts of adjustments, so it became a more difficult machine to operate than the Alteisen itself. However, Kyosuke is able to manage it, achieving many military gains in the final stage of the Inspector Incident. Equipments * Large Flexible Thruster It's a large thruster that was mounted to augment the machine's acceleration and mobility, being installed on the back by movable arms. In addition, a stabilizer made of diverted Weißritter's spare parts was installed in the center. * Tesla Drive Balancer It's an improvement to the spare parts of the Tesla Drive that was equipped in the Weißritter's back. Because it was used to regulate the machine's balance due to the added weight and to improve its rushing ability, rather than being for solo flight under gravity, the Riese differs from the other Tesla Drive mounted machines, being unable to fly on its own for long periods. * Beam Coat It's a special coating applied to the machine's armor to reduce damage from beam weaponry. Armaments * Plasma Horn It's a thermal cutting blade equipped on the head. The blade was extended compared to the Alteisen's Heat Horn. Instead of being just an emergency use weapon, it's also employed to remove small obstacles, etc. * Avalanche Claymore It's the firing mechanism of the M180A3 bursting steel sphere bullets for short distance/directional close combat that have been loaded inside both shoulders' covers. Because an increase in the number loaded bullets was achieved, it became larger compared to the Alteisen's Square Claymore. * Revolving Bunker It's the prototype of the Revolving Stake stabbing weapon that had been equipped in the Alteisen. It has high destructive and piercing power, but its weight and recoil during firing had an harmful effect on the Alteisen so it wasn't adopted at the time. However, since the Riese had adopted Tesla Drive Balancers on the shoulders to regulate the machine's balance, it became possible to freely equip the Revolving Bunker. * 5-barrel Chain Gun It's a solid ammo weapon for middle distance combat. The caliber became smaller compared to the Alteisen's 3-barrel Machine Cannon, although the ammo count, effective range and rapid-fire performance were increased. Operational History Lineart Alteisen riese flexible thruster top view.jpg|Top view of the Large Flexible Thrusters Alteisen riese flexible thruster side view.jpg|SIde view of a Large Flexible Thruster References